


All cats are Black in the dark

by Void_Home



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Chat Blanc could easily be mistaken for Chat Noir in the dark. All cats are black when you remove a light source, after all.





	All cats are Black in the dark

I want to feel you нєѕιтαтє

 

There he is. They’d gotten separated at one point in this hellish building, and she’d gotten worried. The place was full of akumas, and she wasn’t sure why. But she knew Chat anywhere. Even in the dark. He was swinging his baton and forcing an akuma back out of his room with a snarl. He looked unharmed, too. Wonderful. “Chat! There you are!” She yells as she limp jogs toward him. She’d hit a wall pretty hard in her escape and now her leg was bugging her, thus the limp. But he looked fine. So good.

One ear flicked toward her and Chat turned with a grin, baton clicking to it’s smaller form as he slots it back into the small of his back. “Buggaboo!” He cheers-his voice seems off a bit, doesn’t it?- before sweeping her off her feet with a grin. He twirls her before setting her down delicately, claws tense against her suit. “I was so worried, Buggaboo! I’m so glad you’re feline alright!” But she wasn’t, her leg was in a lot of pain.

She smiles anyway and leans up to kiss her partner, both out of joy that _he_ was alright, and because it’d become habit. But then she feels something that isn’t normal. Fangs. He didn’t have fangs. As far as bodily changes went, Chat only got catlike eyes. Who was this?

 

I want to feel you pull ａｗａｙ  
I want to feel you ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ

 

She pulls back and looks up at him, only for her eyes to widen-and his grin to grow- His eyes were pink. She stumbles over her own feet to back up, ending up careening toward the ground. She never hits, Chat’s hold on her tightening and pulling her back up to him. Those pink eyes make her scared, but what makes her even more afraid is that this close, she can see something she couldn’t. “...Chat Noir?”

His suit isn’t black. It’s white.

He grins even more at the drop in her voice, the fear creeping in. “All cats are black in the dark, Buggaboo. I’m Chat _Blanc_.” It’s alright, you won’t make that mistake again. You can’t, if you’re dead.

“Chat-- we can fix this…” Ladybug starts to say, but he’s not listening by then. His claws are already poised to end this. To bring an end to this pointless game of cat and mouse Hawkmoth had begun three years ago. All it took was a second of pain, after all.

“It’s going to be _fine_ , my Lady. Just a _few seconds of pain_.”

 

That I am not L O V E come to play


End file.
